It is well known that light is made up of electromagnetic radiation having a range of wavelengths usually considered to be between 0.4 and 0.7 microns. Underwater color correction is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,959; 3,588,215 and 3,929,487. In addition, the following publications discuss the "UR/Pro Marine CY Filter" (which may be described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,959): Frink, "Warmer U/W Photos", Skindiver, December 1983; Herbst, "New Filter Banishes the Undersea Blues", May 1986 and Holland, "Filters May Improve your U/W Photography", February 1988. Murphy, in "Sharp Eye", appearing in Skindiver, May 1987, apparently describes a filter which may be related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,215 and 3,929,487. Adams, in "Exposure Control for Underwater Photography", appearing in Electro-Optical System Design Conference, 1971, at page 336, discusses the use of color correcting red filters, as does Rowlands, in The Underwater Photographer's Handbook, pages 74-75, Van Nostrand Reinhold Co. Cardone, in "Clearoptic Lenses", in Skindiver, May 1989, describes a yellow filter, sometimes known as "shooters" glasses.
Additional work in underwater color correction is reported in Biays, "Aquacolor Underwater Cinematography: Breaking the Available Light and Color Barriers Underwater", in SMPTE Journal, March 1985, Vol. 94, No. 3, at page 270 et seq, and in "Banishing the Blues", by Dawson, in Florida Keys Magazine, December 1987, page 13 et seq.
The statement found in the Biays publication (see page 275) that deterrents to accurate color correction have been "complex variables for water color cast; turbidity; determining the correct filters; compounded exposure problems; and inability to change filters continually within conventional underwater camera housings" is accurate today.
The foregoing collection of prior art can be categorized as suggesting using either a specially created filter for underwater work (Kreutzig) or using the Kodak color correcting red family of filters. Use of the Kodak color correcting filter family includes using either an appropriately selected one of the Kodak color correction filters or use of a combination of Kodak color correcting red filters selected appropriate to the optical path length.